


Somnolent

by Grimmy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Drug Addiction, M/M, Multi-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing that can be said, its that: sort of tense chemistry extends beyond just one universe. </p><p>- A series of short drabbles exploring the prompts provided for Murphamy week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnolent

**Author's Note:**

> More important than anything, this series in it's entirety is dedicated to my friend [Toffy](http://heirapocalypse.tumblr.com/). Hopefully this serves as a decent enough distraction, even if it's not what I promised. (I'm still working on that fic for you buddy)

Murphy’s the kid with serious anger issues.

Bellamy knows because he’s seen him wobbly, drunk and attempting to break open his apartment window with a glass bottle, unsuccessful thanks to the protective bars over it. He knows because when he tries to tell him that he’s at the wrong apartment, Murphy swings at him, and it’s just an all out brawl. He also knows, one cut lip - his - and one swollen eye - Murphy’s - later, because Murphy straight up tells him. Granted, it’s been a few days and he’s gotten his shit together so it’s all good.

He’s got a natural mean-mug. Sulky, pale features play party host to a sharp, dark contrasting set of shadows. It’s aesthetically appealing, especially the deep color of the bruising around his socket. Heroin chic or some shit like that, maybe. The giant dark sweater doesn't help and he wonders if he’s got the typical thin body under there. Or if he’s just going through some pseudo goth phase or some shit.

Either way, Bellamy gets his grumbled apology and a bonus incentive. He knows that, at the very least, this guy deals at his sister’s school. Probably goes there if he hasn't already dropped out. There should be probably be some morally ambiguous gray area conflict going on here. Instead, he all but drags Murphy and his baggie of surprisingly vibrant pills.

And like fuck is he letting this kid puke all over his shitty living room carpet. He heads to the kitchen to snatch up his water filtering pitcher to shove at him as soon as he sees Murphy slip a flask from his pocket. Some seriously old school shit, who carries a flask anymore? When he takes a swig before he pops one, and then another pill, he’s pleasantly surprised. It’s strong, strong enough that he has to clear his throat, but the lingering spark of cinnamon against his taste buds is highly appreciated. Better than that thick, syrupy cheap shit used to make party drinks.

Pfft, fucking _Taaka_.

His smile is easy, believable when Murphy tucks his bag away and insists it’s some good shit. And whatever. It’s not his first time popping shit with a stranger. He’s got more invitations than he knows what to do with and more pressing shit on his mind. Figures Murphy brought way more than enough to share. Still, he eyes Murphy as he makes himself at home. Sinks down into his favorite arm chair and props his feet up like he owns the place.

On the up side, there’s never a moment in which Murphy expects him to make friendly conversation. Unless swearing when he eventually ends up in his lap counts. It doesn't, by the way. Especially when he’s not even sure when or how it ends up happening.

Just, he gets his dick out. Gets Murphy’s pants down enough that they dig into the meat of his thighs and restricts him from spreading them any wider. Ruts up against this kid until he’s gripping just beneath the jut of his hip bones and is pretty much making him move. It becomes almost painfully apparent that he’s not going to get off dry humping him. Even if Murphy ends up shivering and spilling over the front of his shirt. So weak.

But it feels good anyways and Murphy takes being moved around surprisingly well, especially after he gets off.

Murphy’s got other issues too.

He makes a habit of skipping Friday’s - apparently, he’s actually pretty decent in school, or so he says - and coming over completely fucked up. If it weren't for the fact that Bellamy hardly ever sees him sulking around other people in the neighborhood, he’d have branded him as a party boy a while back.

Nah, he’s just got some serious home life bullshit going on. Bellamy quickly learns not to ask about that when Murphy snaps so hard at him that he spits. Focuses on fucking him through his sofa, buzzed or otherwise because they’re both good at that and Murphy starts coming slicked up. Prepares himself at home.

He’s not nearly as slender as Bellamy imagined. Just as pale everywhere… But he’s got some serious muscle. Can take some heavy petting, or at least he insists he can. Like he’s thirsty for it, but Bellamy doesn't care to look into that either. It’s good. It’s easy. It works.

At least until the ambulance shows up a few apartments down. He still sees him around the neighborhood, but Murphy stops showing up after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely exhausted right now.
> 
> To be perfectly clear, almost none of these drabbles/one-shots will be related. It's more of an exploration of the characters themselves with various provided prompts. I'll be adding tags as I go and each chapter will vary in length and content. Mostly, I just like the excuse to write gratuitous, vaguely self serving, smut.
> 
> Think you have better prompts than the ones provided for Murphamy week? Hit me up on [tumblr](montbaejordan.com) and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Other minor things:
> 
> •heroin chic refers to a controversial, but popular style from the nineties that basically played on the appearance of drug addicts.  
> •the better the pills, the less you have to pop  
> •Taaka is a brand of vodka sold here in the US. it's cheap, comes in large quantities, and has a syrupy after taste. it comes in a multitude of flavors and is often used in punch.  
> •popping pills and deciding to drink? gotta stay hydrated or risk fucking yourself up. drinking lots of water also helps with hangovers.


End file.
